Those Who Fight Love
by EnterAbyss29.91
Summary: Love Triangle between SoraKairiRiku.Kairi is dating Sora and loves him but what happens when she finds feeling for Riku one faithful night?Will she continue on with Sora with his forgiveness or will she except her feeling's for Riku?And Of course there's Namine who had feelings for Roxas but now finds herself loving Vanitas,longtime best friend.But what if Roxas loves her too late?
1. When Three Stars Collide

**Warning I have never written anything even close to sokai before but...yeah.**

**Base song for chappie- Angels Cry (the red jumpsuit apparatus)**

Kairi sat in the grass with tears flowing freely. She knew she loved Sora, she knew she did. Then why did she do it. Dear God, she knew it was wrong but at the same time it felt all too right. She let out a choked sob when Sora came into her line of view. She hastily brushed the crystalline tears away and stood. Oh dear god, why must Riku be with him. Riku. The one whom led her to her unfaithful movements. She was so in love with both but who made her cry like this. Was it Riku and the fact that she could never be with him without Sora realizing something or just hate both of them. Or was it Sora and the fact that he still smiled at her like that when she had done him wrong to no extent.

"Hey Kai!" Sora said excitedly before pulling me into a bear hug. I giggled sadly and blinked away the tears as they begged to come out. I saw Riku looking at me. His eyes said the same things they always did along with his words.

"Hi Kairi" he said gazing into my eyes. Those words and his face said it all. 'Hi Kairi' meant 'I would have noticed instantly something was wrong if I were Sora' and his eyes said 'I could love you more than Sora could even imagine up'. I knew he could but I also knew he misjudged Sora's love for me. Sora loved me too much for his own good. Namine and Xion two girls who at one point had been in love with Sora. Namine still did, I knew that. She said that she didn't. She never dated anyone though. She only ever had Vanitas her Closest friend who was a dick to everyone except her.

Then Xion was dating Roxas now, Sora's opposite of a brother. They didn't really fit together...at all. They had been best friends since they were about six so that was how they still acted. They rarely kissed and the truth was that Xion was in love with Riku who had never payed her the time of day. It broke her heart just as the fact that Namine would never look at Roxas as she did once upon a time. She had, had a huge crush on him since she was about six years old but around the time she turned maybe fourteen it was nothing and Roxas always hated himself for not noticing. She then couldn't help but like Sora and soon tortured herself into loving him. Xion and Roxas just used one another which had mixed up their friendship. And Namine tortured herself by loving all the wrong people. Maybe Sora could love her like she did him after this. I swallowed the laughter that pleaded to come out at the ironic thought of it.

"Hey Sora" I said smiling while biting my lip nervously. "Are you okay Kai?" he asked sweetly as he stared into my eyes lovingly. I nodded just barely as he looked into my eyes. He knew I had just lied but instead of pressing further he kissed the top of my head. And slid his arm around my shoulder.

"Aw, look at the cute little sweethearts," Riku snarled " I had better go unless I have any plans to throw up anytime soon." he glared daggers at the two of us. I forced my eyes shut as I hid away any breathless choking tears.

"Sora...can I ask you something?" I asked against my heads better judgment but my broken in two heart needed to know "You know that movie where the girl was in love with the two guys and she couldn't figure out who she loved more and she picked the wrong one and the other killed himself?" he tilted his head to the side and looked at me in confusion.

"The one where you couldn't stop crying?" he asked me. I giggled weakly and nodded.

"what have you done if you were him?" I asked nerovusly.

"Well I hate the sound of it but I don't think my descision would have been that different, if you love someone that much...than why should you be forced to live without them." his face had darkened as he said this. The tears came closer to breaking out of their prison as I bit my lip.

"But she slept with the other one while she was dating him. She was unfaithful how can you love someone when their unfaithful?" I pleaded as my voice broke.

"then it would be all the worse. Loving someone and having them take that advantage of you...it's not right. I couldn't deal with that. Though I wouldn't hate the girl I would hate myself because I had to have done something wrong for her to choose the other man." he said weakly as if he sensed it coming. I couldn't do it. I couldn't. He would hate himself, he would hurt himself. I couldn't do it... to him or me or Riku. I was in a triangle that pulled me in half and choked me so the air couldn't reach my heart as it pumped on nothing but tears. I pulled away from him as I broke out the words that cursed my mouth.

"Sora I can't be with you anymore!" I sobbed. "i did...i needed... I can't do it anymore...i need. To be. Free." he stared at me. He brushed a tear from my eye.

"where is this coming from Kai...did something...happen?" his face was shadowed by possible anger on the last word.

"I...no" I couldn't tell him. Not now not ever. Painful sobs broke away again as my body shook. I lowered my head as the years of my parents ideals came into my mind, and that of my brother Axel, and Riku. "i feel like your holding me back! I feel like your keeping me locked up and I can't be free, I feel like you lie every time you say you love me" a lie I knew every time he said he loved me that he did more than anything in the world. "it's just a fairytale and I can't be locked in your story anymore." I hissed before falling to the ground.

A lot of it was true. I had wanted to go to a college in Twilight city...i had always wanted to go to the city but instead I lived in the Destiny islands stuck in a small college where you knew everyone and everyone knew you. Sora didn't want to leave where as both me and Riku wanted to be free.

I secretly knew there was never to be a future for Sora and I so that was true as well. It was a fairytale and I was trapped but I had never dared to say it because I loved him so much but it all just tumbled helplessly and broken out of my lips. "We are..."i started

" Don't you dare say we're over. Kairi I love you I never lied about that, ever. I wouldn't dare hold you back. Now just come here and stop those tears, I hate seeing you cry like this." he held his arms out for me and it took every ounce of my power not to jump into them until my memories came back to me.

_Both Riku and I sat on the couch waiting for the call from the hospital. Sora was there on account of a car accident. We both knew he wasn't hurt and the accident had been caused my his drunken state but we still sat worriedly. We were sitting close like we always would. I felt the tension of his body compare to mine. Together we radiated it. The phone wasn't sounding. The dorm room was silent._

"_Kairi...he'll be okay, Sora I mean" he said quietly. I felt his eyes on me. I looked up into them feeling them drawing me into a void. The crystalline color melted my heart for some reason of the other. We stared into one another s eyes until our bodies drew dangerously closer. I knew what his lips felt like noting in high-school we often played games like spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven. They were soft. Extremely perfectly soft._

_I didn't expect them to be so welcoming that night. They were, they definitely were. Ours faces collided and our lips met. It was nostalgic but I pulled in the sweet taste of his lips as I licked them awaiting an opening, it came quickly as his tongue slithered into my mouth and explored it. I did the same to his as I tasted something sweet and fruity. I pulled in his scent. Oh dear god he smelled too good. My hands traveled up his arms and slithered into his hair as his held my waist firmly. _

_He scooped me up as my legs sat on either side of his hips and I clung onto his neck firmly. Oh that smell. His taste. It was hypnotizing me to do something and I was enjoying that something very, very much. He began walking and rammed himself into a wall right beside the small bedroom door. It was nice that these dorm had three rooms. They were nice. Oh he was nice. Very very nice. He slid into the room and laid me down on the bed. My head told me we shouldn't be doing this but oh I needed it. He slid on top of me and we circled leaving me above him. I began slowly shimmying up his black t-shirt and I leaned on top of him. There was a knot between his legs. I felt it as I forced his shirt above his head. He ripped my shirt off above my head with ease and stared comfortably as my chest. There sat two more lands that he needed to explore hidden behind a blue and green striped bra._

_I shimmied off my skirt as he began unclasping his pants which still held the hard knot. He wrapped his arm around my body as he unclasped the bra as I was there sliding off my panties. I let my __hands and lips explore his body as he slid down between my legs. The last barrier between the two of us gone._

"I don't love you Sora. Give it up already." I growled through my tears before watching him run off. I sat crying in the grass just how I stared. Completely alone.|

SORA_KAIRI_RIKU

Sora pov.

Why did she do it...what did I do. It had to have been bad. But why did she do it. She wouldn;t even give him time to try to mend the broken wounds she had torn into. What did he do. He needed to know. He ran to meet with Riku. Maybe he could tell him.

Riku pov.

_The phone rang as they sat in bed Kairi curled asleep against his chest. She was breathing gently now though her breathing had been very hard about an hour earlier. He wished she could actually feel how he did. He knew she was in love with Sora and it probably only happened because she was scared for him and she needed something to calm her down. She jerked awake and stretched similar to a cat. Her blue eyes lifted to the ringing phone as she lept towards it, pulling the sheet with her to cover herself. Her eyes widened. The hospital was calling. She grabbed it instantly awaiting news on Sora. Before they even said a word tears piled on her eyes and overflowed falling down like raindrops._

"_Yes, thank you for calling." she mumbled before ramming her finger into the end button. She then dropped the sheet allowing me the sight of her stunning curves. She was so unbearably beautiful. She hastily yanked on her shirt and skirt grabbing her pieces of underwear and shoving then in her purse. She lept towards the door._

"_Wait, i'll go with you!" I called. She ignored me as I ran to the door and caught her. "Just give me a minute..." I hissed as she tried to ram the door shut. "Kairi...i'm in love with you I have been for as long as I can remember. I pulled her in and she stared at me with angry tears. _

"_WE shouldn't have done that!" she wailed. "We shouldn't have taken advantage of sora like that!" she screamed in anguish. " I love Sora. Not you. Nothing happened last night. You had better realize that!" she growled as she pulled away from me and slammed the door shut._

I stared sadly down at my hands in memory. I should have known she didn't love me. It was obvious she loved Sora but...

"RIKU" sobbed a voice. I looked behind me to see Sora coming at me. "Riku kairi she, and then I , then she said she didn't, and I don't know what I did and i'm so sad because she said it was my fault and she didn't tell me why! And now she hates meee!" Sora sobbed in front of me as he fell to the ground. "I HATE MYSELF. Why did I have to do it! Was I too controlling? My god she hates me!" he screamed beating his fists to the ground.

"go slower...i didn't understand a word you just said." I said confused.

"Kairi broke up with me!" he wailed in anguish. I stared off not sure if he had just said what I thought he said. I forced myself to hold back a smile that begged to blossom on my face. I knew she didn't do it for me but a man could dream...Right?

**so...who likes it. There was a slightly dirty scene...okay it was just plain dirty but yeah. So I thought you should all know that I love being reviewed even if it's flames. Don't worry in the end everyone should get their happy ending...**


	2. Would You Lay With Me?

**Another chapter hope you guys like it.**

**Base song for chappie- Chasing car's (snow patrol)**

Kairi pov.

I ran to mine and Namine's apartment and didn't even notice Namine's calling of my name. I slid into the bathroom and slammed the door. I couldn't believe I had done it. Was it really the best thing to do. But god those things I said...they were just wrong. I begged my mind to calm it's ranting but was offered nothing. Tears were falling from my bright red eyes, down my bright red cheeks and into my tangle of auburn hair. Oh my, why did I have to be so foolish. Why did I have to love him?

I wondered to myself which him I was thinking of and let out a weak giggle which was more like a spurt of choking but it was all the same. I turned on the shower giving it a minute to heat up as I stripped my clothes. I had showered more in the last month than I had in the past year. Everyday I would take about four showers and sometimes five and most of them didn't end up being warm. The reason was that I never quite felt purely clean. Ever.

As I slid into the shower and felt the too-hot water beat against my skin angrily. I pressed a hand covered in strawberry scented shampoo against my hair as I rubbed it in viciously. I felt the difference of the hot water and the lukewarm tears on my face. It was far too much. I rinsed out the shampoo and began massaging in the conditioner. I let the soap sit in my hair as I scrubbed my body with my soap and shaved and then scrubbed with the strawberry kiwi body-wash I had bought myself recently.

For a few minutes I just sat there letting the conditioner unclasp itself from my hair. Another couple minutes passed. Then finally as the water turned to ice I turned it off. I didn't leave the shower stall though. I just sat and stared at the tiled wall. Eventually I slipped out of the shower and collected a towel and wrapped it around my head then another towel that I slipped around my body. I looked at myself. My skin was red from the hot temperature but my face was glowing red and itched like hell.

More tears came past my attempted barriers. I ran out of the bathroom and into my own room slamming the door. I looked into the mirror as I stripped the towel and rearranged it so it was wrapped around my shoulders for warmth.

A picture of Sora, Then me with the middle, and Riku on the end sat on my dresser in one of those frames that say things like Love and Friends on them. I crumpled to the ground and sat in a pile of my own misery and just lay there crumpled in misery. How did I let this happen? What had I done? My god had I ever cried this much before?

'Who the hell do you love?' cried that smart-Alec little voice in the back of my head. I was wheezing miserably with snot all over my face and slightly bitten down nails. Riku. He always knew how I felt and made me feel safe and happy. Sora. Knew the best ways to cheer me up (but wasn't always sure when) and I never felt alone around him. My heart reached out to both as I lay miserable on piles of clothes and crap that was scattered in my bedroom.

When I finally heard a noise I jumped clumsily but didn't make any other movements. I heard the creek of a door opening. Steps came towards me as I made no sign to move. The floor creaked as the person knelt. I felt a hand touch my cheek but I kept my eyes closed as I sniffled in grief.

"You know by closing your eyes that doesn't hide you. I can still see you." Said the voice of Riku. I looked up at him. Oh god those eyes. Those perfect orbs of sea green with the crystal blue sparkles. (though she never would have guessed Riku's thought's were about how stunningly blue her eyes were even after the hours of tears).

He collected my hand into his before lifting me up into a sitting position. I blushed as my chest was bare, he folded the towel so it covered me. Our eyes met and I bit my lip to stop the tears again. This time it worked gladly. I looked into his eyes begging to see them again. I loved his eyes. I love his silver tresses I loved his muscular arms, I love how he held me so softly that night, I loved how he would always take care of me even after the terrible things I had said to him. My god I loved him. It was stupid since of course I knew I was supposed to love Sora and of course I did, but who the hell did I love more?

I fell into him and allowed him to wrap his arms around me. They were holding me together like I needed. I needed someone to love me right now and I wouldn't dare ask Sora.

Riku never noticed once in that hour they sat there like that the fact that her bare body was pressed against him as the towel had fell. All he knew was the girl he loved was there and was pleading for him to take care of her. That was all that mattered right now.

SORA_KAIRI_RIKU

I felt safe in his arms. I wasn't sure what I was doing since I knew I shouldn't be allowing him to hold me but I needed him. Not Sora for once, I needed Riku. He had been twirling my hair in his fingers and running them through it and it felt so good. My tears had stopped and now I just sat in his arms content.

Finally after about and hour he spoke.

"We should get some clothes on you." he murmured against my hair. I blushed when I finally paid attention to my nude body. He pulled towel that had fallen over my shoulders and I pulled it close to me. I took in one last whiff of his scent before he pulled away and stood bringing me up by my hands with him.

I went over to the drawer and collected a pair of polyester pajama pants and a shirt adorned with the collage name and logo on it. I walked over clumsily to my underwear drawer and pulled out my favorite bra and a pair of heart covered panties. I stripped the towel off noticing Riku's eyes on me but not minding as I slid each piece of clothing onto my body.

I stepped over to the dresser collecting my brush and as I was about to begin the process of brushing my hair Riku tapped my shoulder. I looked at him questioningly.

"May I?" he asked requesting the brush. I tilted my head to the side and nodded handing it to him. He slid the object through my hair gracefully and slowly his face close to it as he took in the scent. He slid a hand through it right after the brush and soon after he finished.

"Done" he said but the brush and his hand still went through my hair. I giggled and he smiled at me. "Sorry..." I leaned myself back into his chest and he placed his hands on my hips. He tilted his head over my shoulder and just rested it there breathing steadily. With this position I could take in the sweet scent that came off of his hair. We sat there until Namine came in with some juice in one hand. She jumped but gracefully Vanitas slid in and caught the cup, not a drop spilling.

Namine smiled at him but hastily turned around apologizing towards us. Our position had changed and somehow I now faced him and Vanitas looked at us with one raised eyebrow.

"My poor cousin...does he know about this little thing?" he said addressing the two of us about Sora. I looked up at Riku worriedly as he glared at Vanitas. He took a moment to look at me and saw my tortured face.

"Don't you dare..." he began but Namine was already glaring at Vanitas.

"Vani, this doesn't have anything to do with us..." she began quietly.

" But think of Sora...i thought you all people would care since your so obviously in love with..." she then pushed a hand against his mouth and brought him with another arm wrapped around his torso making sure his arms stayed in place.

"Have fun...stay safe, always use a condom, say no to drugs, um eat lots of carrots...an apple a day keeps the doctor away!" she ranted nonstop before pulling Vanitas out and closing the door. Both Riku and I were blushing as I started a fit of laughter which began his laughter. We continued laughing until they just became little spurts of giggles.

SORA_KAIRI_RIKU

Namine pov.

"Vanitas! How dare you. You can't just...and to his best friend..." I hissed

"Yes he surely seemed like the best friend right then... I hate the guy and I still wouldn't be like that with his girl behind his back." Vanitas murmured angrily.

"Kairi...she loves Sora...It was probably just a misunderstanding." I mumbled. I hated bringing anything up that had to do with Sora and Kairi. I hated it.

"You love Sora too, would you ever be caught dead like that if he were to accept you as his girlfriend?" He hissed angrily.

"SHUTUP!" I snarled. "You don't have a clue what it's like to be in love with someone who wont have you! You have no right to...to, insult me like this!" I screamed.

"How do you know? Maybe I do. Maybe I am in love with someone. Maybe they WONT have me. Sora DOESN"T LOVE YOU! Get the Hell over it! I am the only person who gives a shit about you so get used to it!" he screamed making tears overflow from my eyes.

"Kairi does!" I wailed angrily.

"Oh really, then why hasn't she told you whats going on in there. Or how long it's been going on. HOW DO YOU KNOW SHE HASN'T BEEN CHEATING WITH HIM THE WHOLE EIGHT YEARS THEY'VE BEEN FUCKIN DATING?" he screamed.

"SHE WOULDN'T YOU BASTARD!" I screamed throwing a pillow at his head.

"How the hell do you know?" he yelled walking towards me getting in my face. "Sora doesn't love you. You deserve better and you know it. The boys clueless of anything and honestly I wish I was him...then at least I could have something he has..." Vanitas said in an almost humane voice but it still rang through the room.

"What does he have Vanitas...what does he have that want so badly?" I wailed tears leaving wet tracks down my face.

"You." was all he said before taking my face in his hands and kissing me. I had never been kissed before. Ever. I had begged for it in my head from Sora and once upon a time Roxas but this was real. This felt amazing. I placed my hands over his that cupped my wet cheeks and wouldn't let them move.

SORA_KAIRI_RIKU

"do you hear that?" I asked Riku as he stroked a hand through my hair. He nodded.

"_SHUTUP!"_ Namine snarled. _"You don't have a clue what it's like to be in love with someone who wont have you! You have no right to...to, insult me like this!"_ She screamed.

"Is it odd for them to fight?" he asked.

" _How do you know? Maybe I do. Maybe I am in love with someone. Maybe they WONT have me. Sora DOESN"T LOVE YOU! Get the Hell over it! I am the only person who gives a shit about you so get used to it!" _screamed Vanitas.

"Extremely. I have never heard one of them yell at one another before...ever. And I am almost posotive it's my fault..."

"SHE WOULDN'T YOU BASTARD!" Namine Wailed.

"Actually I believe it would be our fault, but don't bring yourself too down, it was bound to happen." he looked at my brokenhearted eyes. "Would you like to check on them?" he asked finally. I smiled and nodded. We stepped out the door to hear the final words said.

"How the hell do you know?" Vanitas yelled walking towards Namine and getting in her sobbing face. "Sora doesn't love you. You deserve better and you know it. The boys clueless of anything and honestly I wish I was him...then at least I could have something he has..." Vanitas said in a kind of normal voice but still it could be heard throughout the room.

"What does he have Vanitas...what does he have that want so badly?" Namine begged sadly as she cried helplessly.

"You" was all he said before kissing her. Kissing her. She had never ever kissed anyone. Ever. She actually pulled him _closer_. I sat there open mouthed as Riku watched with raised eyebrows.

"Wow, well isn't this a surprise." Riku smirked breaking the silence. I still stared mouth agape. Namine squealed and her pale face turned bright red.

"We...um...were talking and um...i... and then...he um..." she stuttered. She looked up at a dazed Vanitas. "I'm not helping myself am I?" she asked him as he smirked at her.

"Aww, it's okay na-mii you never have been any good at that." he said laughing. She pursed her lips and glared at him before staring to giggle happily and quite bubbly.

"Your a jerk!" she giggled, all he did was laugh.

"Thank you m'lady" she acted as if he were tipping a hat her way.

"As cute as this is... it is kind of late and I had better be going." riku said with a raised eyebrow. I giggled at his comment. I went up on my toes and whispered in his ear.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" he smiled at me a nodded. I smiled back. "Night Nams I said feebly as they both looked at me in shocked silence as Riku followed. I sat down on the bed and patted the spot beside me. We both laid down and faced one another.

"I don't think either of us want Sora knowing, am I correct?" riku asked me smiling sadly. All I did was nod

"will you just lay down with me and forget it all for now?" I begged. He nodded smiling and we fell asleep facing one another.

**How was it? I dont know if it seems like it but I worked really hard on this so don't go too hard on me... please read and review thank yuuu:)**


	3. Just Like A Circus

**Another chapter hope you guys like it.**

**Base song for chappie- Circus (Britney Spears)  
><strong>

Kairi pov.

I awoke in a tangle of blankets to see the smiling face of Riku.

"Morning" he said quietly. "Want to get up now?" I nodded happily.

"But first I need my food!" I chirped excitedly as I leapt out of the bed and towards the door. Riku sighed contently and pulled himself towards me. We ran out of the room to catch sight of an image I never hoped to see. Curled up on the couch were Namine and Vanitas. His arms were holding her back from falling down as her head fit in along his neck. Ew- officially ew. I made a face that Riku began laughing at mercilessly.

"Pancakes!" I wailed jittering at excitement for my favorite morning food. After a very well formed glare his way I ran to the kitchen and began gathering needed things to make home made pancakes. Including a cup f yummy orange juiceI grabbed a bowl from of the cupboards. Grabbing a large glass measuring cup and measuring out the flour I dunked it in causing white powder to surround my head like a dust cloud. He snickered at me gaining a handful of flour thrown his way. He ducked only to get hit by the bowl as flour covered his hair.

"We need to cut that hair!" I said giggling. The flour now coated all the long silver locks, note, it reached his mid back coating it white. He glared at me only to grab a handful of the white fluffy powder and throwing it at me- coating me just the same. I giggled gleefully and tossed a small cup of orange juice I had poured for myself his way. He growled before walking towards me with an evil smirk splitting across his face. His arms reached out and I only just got a chance to pour the sugar all over him.

He wrapped his sticky sugary-flour coated arms around me. I squealed hysterically right before he looked me in the eye and kissed me. Right flat on the lips. I melted into him being put under some Evil-Riku spell. He pushed his breath into me right before pulling back.

I licked my lips of their new-found sugar coating. And got to work. I expertly dropped ingredient after ingredients into the large newly cleaned mixing bowl and mixed it steadily. Riku watched me with a smile placed upon his lips. The mixture made a sizzling sound as it hit the heated griddle. Small blueberries could be seen even as I flipped sides to find a nice golden brown color. Dropping exactly five on each plate and pouring a mix of butter and syrup upon the neat little stacks I pushed them to two spots at the kitchen island and took my seat beside Riku as he bit into a piece of the breakfast pastry.

I stood up when we had finished, collected my plate and directed him to do the same and put it in the sink.

"Shower?" I said with hope pouring out of my words.

"Obviously" He grinned. "I'll wait out here til your done,k?"

"Or, this may be one of the sluttiest things I have ever said but there is meaning to it. How about together cause Namine would kill me if I wasted all that water." I said. Riku smirked at me and nodded with raised eyebrows.

We entered the bathroom door and went to opposite sides of the room. Riku turned and faced the wall. He began lifting his shirt and I saw them. Oh dear god boy where did those come from. When we were younger I always went swimming with him and Sora so obviously I had seen the boy shirtless before but now it was...it was. It was hot, it was muscly, it was lean, it was mouth watering. Long lean, tan body. And a eight pack...yes a eight pack. My eyes wandered. His jeans sat on his hips perfectly. Then he turned around. And I saw it. How had I not seen it...then. You know when all that life changing shit happened. A tattoo. A freaking tattoo...or two. One on his shoulder and on on that toned chest.

The shoulder held a scar tattoo...you know the type where the tattoo appears to be a broken open scar? And on his chest was a symbol in Japanese.

"See something you like?" he grinned toothily. I huffed and turned back around. I pulled off the sticky clothes leaving my bra and underwear on and got into the shower turning the valve to the right extent. He followed in his black boxer shorts.

As the water shot at us facing two opposite directions of the shower it was blood curdling cold. I yelped in shock almost slipping and falling. I caught onto the valve turning it to a rather nice warm temperature. Riku just laughed at me during such event.

"You could have helped me jerk." I whined dully and I pouted.

"Then the water never would have gotten to be this temperature." He sniped.

"Jerk." I huffed.

"Thanks so much doll." Riku smirked.

"I will bite you in all of your orangy, floury, sugary glory if you don't act nicer!" I warned.

"You wouldn't!" Riku said grinning.

"Oh yes sir I would!"

"Sir?"

"Mmhm." I said pouring some strawberry scented soap onto my hand and running it through my thin hair.

"Seems a little eighteenth century or something doesn't it?" He asked chuckling.

"Maybe, maybe not!" I said giggling.

"So what do you think was up with Namine and Vanitas?" He asked with bright curious eyes.

"Something dirty and over eventful, that's for sure." I said lips thinned.

"Ha ha, like oral sex?" He asked laughing as I scrunched my face in disgust.

"No, no sex. Namine is innocent and nice. Sex isn't...her thing." I said disturbed.

"Oh really?" He asked calmly. "We will see about that." He said laughing some more.

"About that we will see, We will see about that, about that we will see!" I sang giggling as he tossed a handful of bubbly sudsy soap at me.

"That was a bad spy movie." He said frowning.

"It was a romance comedy with some spy thematic. Not a spy movie." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yes well I would rather be stuck watching the Jason Bourne movies than This Means War." He commented.

"I say it was probably the best movie let out this year." I commented laughingly.

"No way, The Dark Knight Rise's blows that out of the water!" He said wide eyed.

"Only if you like seeing Anne Hathaway in cheap leather and a guy with a metal mouth while screaming in your head stop punching him and slice his head off or something, the neck's open territory. Or cut the thing off his face! Then yeah, sure." I said irritably.

"First off Anne Hathaway was great in that movie and second off, who screams in there head while watching a movie?" He asked.

"Me?" I said.

"Okay then. Does anyone answer you?" He asked grinning.

" Actually Yes and he tells me to never talk to Silverette's due to them being cocky and thinking This Means War sucks"

"Does he sound like me?" He asked grinning still.

"Why would you be telling me to not talk to you?" I asked.

"I like putting myself down sometimes, it make life interesting since no one else can do it for me." He said nonchalantly.

"Okay the Dr. Phil." I said rolling my eyes

"Yep, that's my day job." He said smiling.

"And what's you night?" I asked.

"Prostitute."

Vanitas POV

I had slid off the couch when they headed to the bathroom, careful not to wake Namine I walked slowly to the front door. She was fast asleep still by the time I got to the door and she was snoring lightly, as always. Her mouth open in a small 'o' shape, as usual. She really was gorgeous, with her feathery blonde locks and sparkling blue orbs.

People call Kairi, her best girlfriend, gorgeous but I rarely saw it. She was pretty but her attitude was an issue for me. And I didn't go for the tall heel wearing skin tight clothes girls. Just the flowy soft colors and natural tones and the average sandals or wedges. Like Namine wears. And I can't stand girls who sleep in silky shift nightgowns. Namine sleep's in t-shirts and shorts in the summer. Pajama pant's in the winter. She really was perfect.

And when you sleep beside her she curves right along your body and curls up with the blanket leaving you none. But I loved it since I got hot at night and wake up if I get too hot.

And when she dreams she mutter's every word so it's as if your in the dream with her. Beside her holding onto her. And then you can fall asleep easier with nice dreams.

She was my perfect girl. And I hope last night meant she would be mine.

Namine POV

Two hours after Vanitas leaves:

I woke up groggily to find it after twelve and Vanitas missing. My phone was buzzing obnoxiously telling me to pick up.

Text from Kairi

_Meet me at Starbuck's ASAP Dying here need you like now. Broken!_

And another from Vanitas

_Wake up sometime Nami, don't let the day run away from you._

Wonder which one makes me smile like a little girl? Guess.

I slowly stretched yawning as I lifted myself from the tangle of blanket's on the couch slow and catlike.

I turned my Ipod on, and began the song Circus by Brittany Spears. Not a first choice. Just there due to Kairi taking over my Ipod for a short amount of time because she lost hers.

I hooked it up to the dock and blasted it through the apartment building as I slowly moved to my room.

When I got to my room I grabbed a royal blue lace top and black undershirt along with my favorite faded light blue skinny jeans with white paint splotches.

I stripped down to my white lace bra and boy short underwear pulling the jeans when the song built up the the chorus. Grabbing my hairbrush I began dancing around singing it full blast. In jeans and a bra of course.

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)  
>Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)<br>I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)  
>Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>All the eyes on me in the center of the ring<br>Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
>When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip<br>Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
>Don't stand there watching me, follow me<br>Show me what you can do  
>Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor<br>Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)

I danced as if I were indeed Britney making me appear like a total slut. My voice rang around the house as the chorus passed and I moved onto the next verse.

There's only two types of guys out there,  
>Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared<br>So baby I hope that you came prepared  
>I run a tight ship, so beware<br>I'm like a ring leader, I call the shots.  
>I'm like a fire cracker,<br>I make it hot when I put on a show.

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_

Let's go..(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
>Let me see what you can do..(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)<br>I'm running this.  
>Yeah, like what..?<p>

Of course being me I didn't realize I was being watched the whole time.

Vanitas POV

I came in and instantly saw Namine's Ipod on the dock to Circus by Britney Spears. Then I heard her singing along in her room. I chuckled before walking over to her room and opening the door.

There she was dancing to the bridge in a slow fluid motion.

Shirtless. Wearing jeans and a bra.

Suddenly she sped up with the chorus.

Did I ever note how curvy Namine is?

She's very um...matured?

I've been stuck going bra shopping with her and Kairi, I should have realized that 40 C was indeed rather large before now while she was dancing around in only a bra.

I should probably cough or something but...

I watched her my eyes roaming to her swinging hips and fluid arms. Her eyes were shut in concentration as she sang to the song.

Never thought I was this big of a pervert.

The song ended and she began giggling until she looked up and saw me.

Her mouth opened to that little o shape and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"Oh My God." she wailed. "I can't believe...how long were you there...oh I looked like an idiot..." she muttered. My rational mind decided to run away in that moment as I moved towards her and pulled her into a kiss.

All Time Low's I Feel Like Dancing began playing as she deepened the kiss. I pulled her mouth open cupping her cheek with one hand and the other at her waist.

I stopped pulling away slowly.

"What I god's name are you listening to?"

"Kairi." she said before pulling me back more harshly. She ran her fingers through my hair as I ran my tongue along the edge of her teeth.

She pulled me down so we were laying on her bed as I cradled her head.

The song ended again switching to a song that made me pull back honestly confused.

She pouted at me.

"It's Kairi's folder."

"Have you listened to these words?" I asked. "One stop gotcha hot panties drop candy man?"

"Yes? And, this is Kairi. And that actually pretty good compared to what's in my Blood on the Dance floor folder." She said pouting still.

"Your what?"

"Blood on the Dance floor?"

I ran out of the room as she whined for me to come back. In the corner of my eye I saw her shoving on a black tanktop and royal blue shirt with almost all lace except for some cotton cutouts.

I picked up the eye pod and played the first song called It's On Like Donkey Kong which automatically sounds bad.

I pressed that play button daringly and this is what I got.

Go, Go ape shit, Go ape shit  
>Go, Go ape shit, Go ape shit<br>Go, Go ape shit, Go ape shit  
>Well, I'm about to let it go down<p>

Hopped up like Dennis Hopper on speed  
>I'm gonna smoke your ass like Cheech and Chong smokes weed<br>My cum's so chunky it's like an Oreo McFlurry  
>I'm gonna fuck your face til your eyes get blurry<p>

Fuck the poker, I'll be poking you right up, Now you're choking  
>Bitches suck my cock like Slash loves rock<br>I'm your fack, Get up on your bare back  
>When they find you they're gonna find you on the ceiling<p>

Bashed up, Gashed up, You ain't got no feeling  
>Stick 'em in a wheelchair, I'm your favorite nightmare<br>I'ma die hard like Bruce fucking Willis  
>I am not sick I'm just simply the illest, Uh huh<p>

It's on like donkey kong  
>On, on, on like donkey kong<br>It's on like donkey kong  
>On, on, on like donkey kong<p>

Bitch, I don't know if you can handle this schlong  
>Go, Go long I'm hung like King Kong<p>

Chopping through the butcher's shop, Racking the meat  
>You'll climax so hard the altitudes make your ears bleed<br>Getting fucked from behind his head on the pelvis  
>I'm down for deep anal, Bitch, I'm not about the cervix<p>

Blonde Barbie Ken, Fuck the hollister shit  
>I'm more queer than Clay Aiken with aberzombie and bitch<br>And when you come back yelping for a second helping  
>You'll be screaming "Jayy Von!" while I'm motherfucking felching<p>

Neck, Back, Sack then onto the scrotum  
>Got more fucking crack than the hood in Harlem<br>Spray me, Don't date me; Use your mouth not your hand  
>I'd swallow your cum like vodka if my name was Linday Lohan<p>

If there's a way, There's a train, Ride it on me  
>I'll be your railroad baby, Just give me your seat<br>This faggot just fucked your girl, She got rid off her pussy  
>Sewed her snatch got a dick just so she could fuck me!<p>

It's on like donkey Kong  
>On, on, on like donkey Kong<br>It's on like donkey Kong  
>On, on, on like donkey Kong<p>

Bitch, I don't know if you can handle this schlong  
>Go, Go long I'm hung like King Kong<p>

I'm slamming bitches like kong slams a barrel  
>Fuck more witches like I'm Captain Jack Sparrow<br>Cock so good ahead I had to put it in a song  
>It's wrong, wrong, wrong like Gaga's got a ding dong<p>

Slamming them like Barrells

Go, Go ape shit, Go ape shit  
>Go, Go ape shit, Go ape shit<p>

It's on like donkey kong  
>On, on, on like donkey kong<br>It's on like donkey kong  
>On, on, on like donkey kong<p>

Bitch, I don't know if you can handle this schlong  
>Go, Go long I'm hung like King Kong<p>

I'm slamming bitches like kong slams a barrel  
>Fuck more witches like I'm Captain Jack Sparrow<br>Cock so good I had to put it in a song  
>It's wrong, wrong, wrong like Gaga's got a ding dong<p>

"What..." I started.

"That's what you get for walking in on me!"She said before snatching the Ipod and strutting back to her room.

**So lot's of music but this mean's you get fourth chapter on the air date of this chapter:) be excited!**

**and I have also taught you a few new song's I recommend all of them to thirteen or up viewers except for Candyman due to it being super annoying.**

**So random makeout session that Vanitas was failing to get into due to Kairi's music selection.**

**Kairi has a problem that Namine is supposed to be hurrying about and failing.**

**We know some things about Vanitas, like he's a big old Pervert and watches Namine in her sleep, and likes how she dresses un-whorey, no he isn't gay, sorry Vanitas Ventus fans:)**

**I have had most of this written for like ever and never finished it so if some sucks and some rocks than don't go all rawr on me. Blame my new fav thing called wattpad.**

**If you like romance that isn't kingdom hearts then I'm going to recommend two of my stories on wattpad. Read the description below!**

**Description of Daughter Vs. Mona Lisa**

**Holli Key Brooks was the reason her parents became famous, like Da Vinci became most known for Mona Lisa but she gained zero credit. She was her parents Mona Lisa. And what happens when something happens to her mother whom she has been living with for her entire life and has to live with her father who has ignored her, her entire life. She has to meet knew people and maybe meet a boy or something but all in all she has to get used to the person she hates, her own father. **

**Link's here for Daughter vs. Mona Lisa- story/1344091-daughter-vs-mona-lisa**

**Description of The Angel with Lust Written into Her Wrists**

**Cori Scott is a pretty little rich girl who falls in love, slowly and painfully with dark Dante Salem, a mysterious college student with a love for hating Cori and she is just the same. They just love hating each other. **

**Link for The Angel With Lust Written Into Her Wrists- story/1062492-the-angel-with-lust-written-into-her-wrists **

**READ AND REVIEW:)  
><strong>


End file.
